Speed
by Our Lady of Subterfuge
Summary: Edward decideds to deal with Bella's fears about his driving by tampering with her memory...again.


Okay this is something I wrote from a prompt entitled "Speed" obviously.

This is complete Bella/Edward fluff that I thoroughly enjoyed writing let me tell you. New Moon had a little too much angst for my taste, but it was still loved.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, sexy Edward Cullen is not spawned from my mind. I wish he was, but I must give up the dream, so don't sue me.

* * *

"You're going to get us killed."

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Relax Bella."

"Relaxation was not meant to happen at 120 miles an hour." I tightened my grip even harder on the armrest and attempted to clam my erratic pulse.

His amused chuckle rolled down my nerve endings and left a tingly-feeling spreading down my spine. "We're going to have to help you get over this irrational fear of my driving."

"Fat chance of that," I muttered, but to my extreme relief the speed-o-meter needle was drifting gradually towards eighty.

Without once taking his eyes off the road, Edward reached over with his hand to bring mine to his lips, laying a kiss on my knuckles. "I think I might have to tamper with your memory again."

No. Not again. My eyes flashed to his self-satisfied smile before I gulped audibly. Stupid man, but was he ever in for a surprise. This time, I would not be dazzled.

Desperately seeking a way to cement my fraying resolve, I attempted to pull my fingers from his grasp. As if he could read my mind, his fingers tightened around mine, refusing to relinquish my hand. "Let go." I ordered, putting as much authority as I could muster into my voice.

My attempt at harshness only amused him more, his smirk growing more pronounced with his reply, "No."

I fumed in silence contemplating the scenery outside the window. The scenery which was gradually becoming clearer and clearer as the vehicle slowed even more. I shot a glance at Edwards face as he made a turn-off onto a hidden drive, but he had his eyes on the road. The car continued to slow till we came to a complete stop.

Unbuckling his seat belt, his surrendered his grip on my hand to turn in his seat, his warm eyes met mine. I swallowed again. Hard. Acting on impulse, I unlocked the car door and stepped outside into the light rain, shivering a bit at the quick climate change. I took only a few steps from the car before Edward was beside me. "Now now Bella, we're going to deal with this fear of yours. No running."

"I'm not running." I informed him, I'm making a tactical retreat, I added mentally. Spinning so I was facing him, I took a step backward, he compensated with one forward. Like dancers it continued until my back hit a tree. Oh hell.

His smile widened, "Got you." He murmured, and then he was directly in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and brought his face down to mine so that our foreheads were touching. "Now let's try this again shall we? What are you so afraid of? I'm an excellent driver."

I would not give in. I refused to be dazzled into submission. "Maybe for a NASCAR driver."

He laughed. That was bad. He was so close his laugh rumbled from his chest making me shiver. "I wonder…." His voice trailed off.

"What – do – you – wonder?" The words were forced out between breaths, his closeness was making it hard to breathe.

His lips caressed the bit of skin behind my ear. "I wonder…how long will you last this time?" He let a breath of air out and I shivered, the heat in his words turned my insides to jelly. His rich chuckle invaded my senses again. "Say it."

"Say. What." I bit out through clenched teeth. I would not turn into a puddle. Think strong, think smart, ACK! Don't think about him!

"I'm an excellent driver." His smirk was a permanent fixture.

"No." I wouldn't lose the battle of wills.

He arched an eyebrow at my defiance and then slowly, his lips began their descent toward mine, stopping only centimeters from mine. "Say it."

"N---------" His lips came down wiping all thought from my mind. All my carefully cultivated reasons crumbled at the electrifying sensations coursing through my body.

After kissing me so thoroughly, my knees had given out, he pulled back to rest his forehead against mine. His wicked smirk firmly in place.

Damn. He won again. Stupid sexy vampire…….

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review because criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
